mgw_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
MGW Productions Wiki
Welcome to the MGW Productions Wiki MGW (Mighty Glory War) Productions is an official Canadian developer founded by ChrisFClarke, based on the DeviantART. Knows he made the first Deviant Fighter will have Bellum Bestiae (War of Beasts) Games developed Phase 1 * Bellum Bestiae (War of Beasts) * Prison Riot * Bout of the Century * eXtreme seXy eXplosion (XXX) * Brawl-A-Song Phase 2 * The Mighty But Few * Mutant Force * Hell of Mystery * Recess Fight Club * Temporal Gladiators * A Dream X Nightmare Phase 3 * Kotsia Kai Doxa * Reddals Cartoonish * Ultra Mayhem Wrestling * Golden Signature * Coldstorm Timeline 1500s * August 1501 - Bellum Bestiae 1880s * November 1886 - Bout of the Century 2010s * May 2017 - Prison Riot * December 2017 - eXtreme seXy eXplosion * March 2018 - Brawl-A-Song 2340s * May 2345 - The Mighty But Few Characters Bellum Bestiae (War of Beasts) # Agnarr Holgersen ''(voiced by Jamieson Price): Known as ''Ulvensvrede (Wrath of Wolf), the leader of a warrior clan in Norway descended from the mighty Vikings. He wields a greataxe called Storøks and his beast form is a Eurasian wolf. # Anton Vasilyev ''(voiced by Lucien Dodge): Damoclus' Russian half-demon son and a Pomestnaya Konnitsa of Ivan III the Great. He wields a cross between a halberd and a bow and his beast form is a griffin, although, same as Fergus, he is only capable of partially transforming in battle. # '''Bubon ''(voiced by Greg Eagles): A plague demon from Infernus (although, unlike Torturex and Insaniac, he doesn't serve Damoclus) looking to bring about a second Black Plague all over the lands. He wields a pair of rusty hook gauntlets and his beast form is a human-sized black rat. # '''Colt Alessandro ''(Christopher Sabat): The italian gladiator fury of the Roman Kingdom, who is fights against within his anger and he using above to find his parents who is kidnapped by demon lord of Infernus. He wields Spatha and Hasta, and his beast form is a siberian tiger. # '''Damoclus ''(voiced by James Earl Jones): The demon lord of Infernus and the final boss of Bellum Bestiae. He wields seven floating swords, known collectively as "Septemgladio," and his beast form, which you only get to see after beating him in two rounds, is a Tyrannosaurus rex. # '''Ekaruaga ''(voiced by Steven Blum): The ruthless rat-king and the official warrior of the Africa, where is living dangerous. He wields battle mace and his beast form is cockroach, same as Fergus and Anton, he is only capable of partially transforming in battle. # '''Fergus MacDougal' (voiced by Patrick Seitz): A Scottish pirate looking to terrorize the seven seas. He wields a cutlass and arquebus and his beast form is a North Pacific giant octopus, though he is only capable of partially transforming in battle. # Grzegorz Krew (voiced by Keith Silverstein): Hailing from Poland, an excommunicated Jewish pastor who now leads a vampire-like cult that, same as him, lives off the blood of poor, defenseless people. He wields a sword-hilt dagger (also using his own blood to fight) and his beast form is a human-sized leech. # Han Qingmei ''(voiced by Kelly Hu): An Elsa-like female Chinese cryomancer and former concubine of the Hongzhi Emperor, Zhu Youtang. She wields an ice dao and her beast form is an Arctic fox. # '''Hodari Jasiri' (voiced by Phil LaMarr): A tribesman from the made-up East African nation of Kenyania who is next in line to succeed his father, the current warchief. He wields a spear and cowhide shield and his beast form is a black rhinoceros. # Insaniac ''(voiced by Taliesin Jaffe): A psychotic, Joker-like jester demon in Damoclus' employ who kills for both his lord's entertainment and his own. He wields a pair of katars and his beast form is a spotted hyena. # '''Jessie Shantae ''(voiced by Cherami Leigh): A half-human, half-genie warrior rides on the battlefield of Europe, who is looking the most wanted, she is about the good pirate. She wields two daggers and her beast form is a cougar. # '''Juan Sánchez (voiced by Liam O'Brien): A Robin Hood-like Spanish half-gypsy thief looking to steal a valuable treasure from the Incas, although fearful that the Inquisition will execute him for it, in order to help his poverty-stricken village. He wields a hidden dagger gauntlet and his beast form is a red fox. # Ayumi "Karasu" Hinato ''(voiced by Susan Dalian): Masaru's former lover, now a kunoichi in her father's personal army. She wields a pair of sai and her beast form is a flock of carrion crows. # '''Laurenz von Brandt ''(voiced by Travis Willingham): A German blacksmith who hears of Damoclus' evil plans and decides to forge himself a weapon in preparation for his quest to prevent them. He wields a fire-infused zweihänder of his own creation, called Feuerklinge, and his beast form is a European bison. # '''Lilo Abigail ''(voiced by Mae Whitman): A hawaiian mage of the White Blako Kingdom, who hears that demon lord, Damoclus sphere the whole world and turn on the chaos. She wields mage staff and her beast form is albino rabbit. # '''Masaru Kurozawa ''(voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch): A young Sengoku-era farmer who, although uncertain of the truth of his origins, seeks to convince Karasu to change her ways and become his lover again. He wields a katana and his beast form is a human-sized praying mantis. # '''Micha (voiced by Mae Whitman): An Incan princess and daughter of the current Sapa Inca, Huayna Capac, searching for her kid brother, Huáscar, who has been kidnapped by the demon lord, Damoclus, so that he may succeed the throne later. She wields a pair of macana clubs and her beast form is a jaguar. # Natalio and Aarón ''(voiced by Edward Bosco and Mason Cook): Two spanish boys of the hometown, Sevilla although create an quests and journeys. He wields battle sword and his beast form is a tiger shark, which means can be both of them. # '''Pierre Beaumont' (voiced by Alan Tudyk): A gendarme on a quest to defend France from Damoclus' demonic forces on the orders of his king, Louis XII. He wields a rapier and his beast form is a Breton horse. # Rajesh Karamchand ''(voiced by Dave Fennoy): A 73-year-old Indian hermit who, having lived in a cave since the passing of his wife 13 years ago, utilizes energy derived from the seven chakras. He wields a wooden staff, which he can mentally control, and his beast form is a Bengal tiger. # '''Rin Onryō ''(voiced by Alpha Takahashi): A Hisako-like, spiritual Onryō who is born in the japan, her home called Velkadia, she dead on the present or past was killed by ruthless Sengoku general, Shinzo Hinato. She wields two sai and her beast form is a panda. # '''Seti Ramses ''(voiced by Xander Mobus): A egyptian prince of the anicent kingdom, knows calling the New Egypten Palace, who is the rulers of his older brother, Vulka Ramses. He wields a Egyptian Blade, which is showed the unleashed abilities and his beast form is a egyptian crodocile. # '''Shinzo Hinato ''(voiced by Patrick Seitz): Karasu's father, a ruthless Sengoku general bent on becoming supreme ruler of all of Japan, so in order to do that, he must slay Damoclus and absorb as much of the demon lord's demonic energy as necessary. He wields a naginata and his beast form is a human-sized emperor scorpion. # '''Thomas Montague (voiced by Nikolaj Coster-Waldau): A knight in the service of King Henry VII, and the poster boy of Bellum Bestiae. He wields a broadsword and shield and his beast form is a peregrine falcon. # Torturex ''(voiced by Brad Garrett): Damoclus' chief torturer and the sub-boss of Bellum Bestiae, who spends his days torturing defenseless humans in Infernus. He wields a chain sickle and is beast form is an Eastern gorilla. # '''Weai'masitoon' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A Shoshone tribesman who, after receiving visions of demonic forces invading the world, seeks to bring peace and prosperity to it by defeating Damoclus. He wields a pair of tomahawks and his beast form is an American black bear. # Yalewa ''(voiced by Cree Summer): A Fijian (or Vitian as it's called here) tribeswoman who, when some of her people fall ill of a mysterious disease, goes out to find the cause of it all. She wields a ''moto spear and her beast form is a Candoia bibroni snake. # Zekato ''(voiced by Richard Epcar): The horseman of the armaggedon and the leader of the God Slayers, who is take on the right to protect from the Infernus. He wields platinum axe and his beast form is dark dragon, who is using powers. Prison Riot # '''Adi Shawn ''(voiced by Jamieson Price): The mad alchemist who peform to created an hybrid creatures. # '''Axmed Ali Mahmoud ''(voiced by Ike Amadi): A Somali pirate looking to bring about another age of modern piracy, this time worldwide, once he gets his release from Crimson Hell. # '''Beatrice Kidman ''(voiced by Jennifer Hale): A psychotically-depressed Seattle inmate, plagued by the pain of losing her home, her fiancé, and other things she holds dear. # '''Big Henry ''(voiced by Peter Serafinowicz): An acromegalic East End inmate who uses his unbelievably immense strength and size to pulverize opponents in battle. # '''Boris Avandeyev ''(voiced by Michael Hollick): A member of Moscow's Bratva crime syndicate, and one of their most feared and dangerous. # '''Channarong Ornlamai ''(voiced by Dante Basco): A Muay Thai fighter, disgraced as a result of killing an opponent in the ring, who seeks a second chance in the professional circuit. # '''Colonel Miller ''(voiced by Tricia Helfer): A West Point military colonel who infiltrates Crimson Hell in order to take out its corrupt warden and put an end to her inhumane methods. # '''Crazy Mike ''(vocal effects by Marc Swint): A straitjacketed and criminally insane inmate who, due to his binding, is limited to using only his feet to fight. # '''Damien West ''(voiced by Kevin Conroy): Having despised crime ever since the murder of his wife in 2015 by an unknown killer, a Frank "Punisher" Castle-like Chicago vigilante. # '''Don Roberto ''(voiced by Maurice LaMarche): An aging Brooklyn Mafia boss currently in conflict with his youngest son, a U.S. Marine, over the latter's reluctance to succeed him. # '''Eddie Kahnack ''(voiced by Steven Blum): An unbreakable thief from Romania who stealling every moneys. # '''Fred Pollock ''(voiced by Mike Pollock): The master hacker on Kolpe City who sphere the numbers and current being hacks until polices came on and arrest. # '''Ginger Sorvender ''(voiced by Cree Summer): The overwell psycho killer of her hometown called "Stinksa". # '''Harmony Votter ''(voiced by Tara Strong): Official hatred for high school who desides to destroy all homeworks after she may pissed off. # '''Jack Sawyer ''(voiced by Troy Baker): Beatrice's abusive ex-fiancé, who is responsible for making her into the broken, psychotically-depressed shell that she is now. # '''Jesse Brodie ''(voiced by Steven Ogg): A relentlessly brutal and ruthless member of the notorious biker gang, Hells Angels, in their Vancouver division. # '''Kamla Gupta ''(voiced by Susan Dalian): An openly-bisexual Gujarati femme-fatale inmate who uses her sexual allure to distract others, in or out of battle, so she can kill them later. # '''Lloyd Buchanan ''(voiced by Travis Willingham): The head of Warden Jackson's personal security, and the sub-boss of Prison Riot. # '''Maggie Rose ''(voiced by Tara Strong): A Margot Robbie!Harley Quinn-like female Toronto inmate who beats other Crimson Hell inmates senseless just for the fun of it. # '''Nick Gorage (''voiced by Edward Bosco): A overmass creation, mutant forms, Toxie-like and the discruped toxic wastes. # '''Roy Hannibal ''(voiced by Phil LaMarr): A Will Smith!Deadshot-like African-American assassin and the poster boy of Prison Riot, who lives by his credo of never missing a shot. # '''Sack Mask Joe ''(vocal effects by Richard Epcar): A sadistic, chainsaw-wielding, Leatherface-like serial killer, so named for the burlap sack mask he wears over his hideously-deformed face, who was fired from a slaughterhouse for choosing to slaughter humans for consumption instead of cattle. # '''Terry Vladmir ''(voiced by Cherami Leigh): The evil, maniac and terrible clown of Canada where he kills each children, for what is dissapear. # '''Noah "Trapper" Smith'' (voiced by Michael McConnohie): A ruthless Outback poacher who's grown tired of hunting just animals and seeks to hunt the most dangerous animal of all: man. # '''Vicente González ''(voiced by Patrick Seitz): A ruthless and deadly former Medellín Cartel boss bent on reviving the cartel once he gets his release from Crimson Hell. # '''Warden Jackson ''(voiced by Sheryl Lee Ralph): The warden at Crimson Hell Penitentiary, and the final boss of Prison Riot, who is responsible for making the inmates in her prison fight each other to the death. # '''Alex "Xinosaur" Black ''(voiced by Jack Black): A most wanted criminal, Bane-like brutal and the main counted. # '''Yoshiko Nonaka ''(voiced by Kelly Hu): A female Yakuza, trained to the highest level in swordplay and martial arts, who shows no remorse in killing those who get in her way. # '''David "Zhiming Long" Feng ''(voiced by Robin Shou)''': A Hong Kong Triad member, considered one of the deadliest and most feared in the entire gang due to his rather brutal approach to kung fu. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse